Hellboy III: Twins of the Paranormal
by SnowStories
Summary: It's been a few months since the gang left the BPRD, and the babies are finally due, but what will Abe discover about the new borns?
1. Chapter 1: The Touching Moment Ruined

Hellboy III: Twins of the Paranormal

_READ!!!! ____(Author's note: Ok, this is one of my very first stories, and of course, I had to do it about Hellboy, the ultimate superhero. So, this takes place after the second movie (I'm warning you guys now: spoiler for the second movie. WATCH IT!!!) _

_So, the only thing I own in this story is the character I created. Don't hate me, but I did add a new character – a main character – into the mix. I know, a lot of stories suck when they have more than the original characters, but come on, give it a chance._

_So, my character – the one who's telling the story – is named 'Snowflake' or 'Snow' for short. (Actually, her real name is Eira, but only Abe and Johann Kraus calls her that)_

_She was abandoned when she was a kid, her parents finally having enough of her, and Professor Broom took her in. She was practically raised in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. So she grew up with Red, Liz, and Abe. In the very beginning – Chapter 1 – she's about fifteen or so, and her age changes as the story goes on. She looks normal, except for her unnatural blue eyes, but she is totally different than any average human. She controls ice – snow powers, duh. She's invulnerable to the cold, and can't take too much heat. That's pretty much it about her. You'll learn more later. I'll get on with the story now. _

"Oh, we are not getting them a gun."

"Oh, come on, I think it's a good idea. Red would love it."

"Eira, please; we're going to a baby shower, not on a mission."

I sighed, putting the gun down. Abe was right. As much as I knew that Hellboy had his eye on this gun for months, I also knew that we were going to Liz's baby shower. Bringing a gun to a shower? That sounds like I'm giving them a bad omen.

I groaned. Abe and I were in the troll market in Ireland, not far from the country house that we shared. It had been about nine months now since we left the BPRD. Liz was due any day now. Normally, Abe and I would have thrown them the shower months ago, but the lack of a residence was kind of a set back. We had been staying in a few apartments underground, connected to the troll market, while we had a country house built. That was literally hell on Earth. Abe was constantly getting sick because the water source that we had was polluted, Red hated being confined in such a small place without any fresh air, Liz was pregnant and was going through the usual mood swings and food cravings, Johann was angry that he had no real source of entertainment – library of course – and the apartment rooms were so hot! I thought I'd literally melt away. I can't tell you how many times I woke up to the four looking over me, ice rolled into bags and dumped on top of me to cool me down as I regained consciousness. It was horrible. But eventually, we moved out and up. The lot that we had picked out was huge – over a hundred acres – with two houses built on it. One was for Liz, Red, and the kids, when they came. The other was for me, Abe, and Johann. I wasn't too happy about that, but at least I got my own room, upstairs too. While the other two slept downstairs.

I have to admit, when the six of us quit working at the BPRD, I was a little worried that we would eventually split apart, taking our own paths. But when Liz and Red announced that they wanted Abe and Johann to be the godfathers – Abe because we've all known him nearly all of our lives, Johann to thank him for helping save Red's life – and for me to be the godmother, we all decided to live close by. Wasn't thinking that it would be that close, but we didn't have too much money – thank goodness for Johann's bank account and Liz's savings – so we had to take what we could get.

With the twins due any day, Abe and I were a little worried about being so far away from the house. Sure, Red could call us at anytime, and Johann was there to help until the doctor could arrive, but still, we both wanted to be there, so we decided to make this little shopping trip short.

"Um…sure, baby clothes are a good idea," I said in comment to Abe's suggestion as he held up an outfit. "But do you honestly think the kids are going to have five legs and eight arms?"

Abe inspected the clothes, gave a 'ha' sound – his way of laughing – and folded them neatly, placing them back to where they were. He looked at the small area we were orbiting around. There were lots of interesting things – doo dads and such – but nothing good for a shower. I was getting frustrated. Red and Liz were so different than a normal couple, so normal gifts were nearly completely unacceptable. Besides, we had no idea what these two would look like. I mean, would any take after Red? Would any grow horns and a tail and have a giant right hand? Or would they take more after Liz, looking more human than their father, and yet still not quite there, human whys, I mean. How are we supposed to buy something for the twins when we don't even know what they'll be like?

"How about a toaster oven?" Abe asked suddenly, breaking my thoughts. I shrugged. "I guess that's…ok. But…remember, we're the godparents. We have to get them the best."

"Honestly, Eira, it's not like we're competing with anyone. Who else will be at the shower besides Doctor Kraus?"

"Um…the twins, maybe?" I asked, a little petrified as I pointed to Abe's belt. His cell phone – a cheap thing, but still decent enough – was lighting his pocket up. And only one person would call Abe.

It was a hell of a run, but eventually, we made it out of town and into the couple's country house. Not a mile away and we could already hear screams, shouts, and swears. Most from Liz, but I did hear Red's voice thrown in a couple of times. When we got inside, we went straight to the main bedroom, and there was Liz, on the bed, holding Red's hand, which seemed to be turning purple. Johann was holding the phone up to his "head", speaking quickly into the receiver. Not ten minutes later, and the doctor – a short, whitey troll that had been giving Liz's annual checkups for months now – showed up.

For at least twelve hours, Abe, Johann and I were sitting, pacing, and standing in the living room, waiting at the tip of patience. We heard shouts and swears again, this time completely from Liz, directed to Hellboy as she blamed him for everything.

"You really are from Hell!" she had called once and I couldn't help but smirk at that one.

Finally though, Liz stopped screaming. Now, all there was was crying, and thankfully, it was from a baby. Then more screaming came, and then cries could be heard. One from the first born, one from the second, and one quietly coming from the Big Ape not too far away.

Eventually, we were all called in, and I was the first at the bedside, standing on Red's right, creeping on tiptoes to see the creature he held. It was a baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked very much human, with normal pale skin, windy black hair, and pink cheeks, from crying so hard. She was asleep now, and that much gave her a nice, suddel look. She was – not to be funny or anything – an angel.

Hellboy was holding the baby girl gently, rocking her slightly; not taking his eyes off her. I could see a small tear in his eye, and I smiled warmly. I then walked closer to Liz, hugged her, and looked at the baby she was holding. It was a boy, wrapped in, of course, a blue blanket. He had taken after Hellboy, mostly. His skin was bright red, his hair black of course, and small horn stubs could be seen growing on his forehead.

Ouch. Poor Liz.

After watching Liz rock him for a few minutes, I saw a tail flick out from beneath the bundle, and I laughed. He was a spitting image of Red. Only his eyes were different. While Red's eyes were a topaz yellow – which, I later learned, the baby girl had inherited – this boy's was a very rick olive green, just like Liz. It was amazing how genetics worked.

"So," I whispered after a few minutes of silence. "Do you two have any names picked out?"

Liz looked up at Red, and Red looked down at her. After a few minutes, the two faced us. Red looked like he was trying to hold back a wave of happiness, trying to keep control over himself, while Liz presented us with a smile.

"We decided on Trevor and Nuala," she informed. All three of us in the audience were completely silent as we shuffled the names in our head. Nuala was obviously for the Elf Princess that saved Red's life by giving her own, and hearing her name again made Abe smiled. Not really of course. He can't smile. But I'm sure he would have if he could.

Trevor, however, was a different story, and a much more touching one. After all, that was Professor Broom's first name; Hellboy's father.

We watched as Red took both babies into his arms, rocking them, whispering to them, and kissing their foreheads. It really was a warming sight; a perfect moment.

After maybe fifteen minutes though, Abe, Johann, and I took the kids away, too impatient to wait any longer. It was our turn to hold them now.

I got Trevor first. He was asleep, just like his sister, but he had this little smirk on his face. Just by that smirk, I knew that he had inherited more from his father than just his looks.

He wasn't a heavy baby, but wasn't all too light either. His hands were of normal size – just like his sister's – and he was perfectly healthy – also just like his sister. As I held him, bounced him very lightly, and angled him so Red could come and continue the conversation that he had been having with his son, I heard something that I was dreading to hear, and didn't even know it.

Abe had gasped.

There are a lot of things that a gasp could mean when holding a new born baby. It could mean that the baby had simply spat up, or needed a fresh diaper. It could mean that the baby had slipped the carrier's arms, or that it had accidently pinched the carrier's cheeks. But in Abe's case, I had already crossed all of those out. I knew that it was something more than that. As he held Nuala gently, his hand had brushed across her forehead, and suddenly, he knew something that we were all secretly dreading.

"What's wrong, Blue?" Red asked immediately, already becoming protective. I knew that if he had a gun on him at the time, he would have pulled it out, like there was a monster in the house.

Abe looked up slowly, meeting all of our eyes at once – a very hard trick to learn. I had turned to face him now, holding Trevor tightly against me, as though protecting him. But I couldn't; not from Abe at least.

The sapien walked closer to me and slowly and carefully reached out to touch Trevor on the forehead. He acted like he was looking around the room, watching a fly search for a place to escape from. And then his head slowly came back to a regular position and he stared at us all.

"These two are…conjoined, by the mind. Connected, both physically and mentally. What one dreams, the other does as well. What one feels, the other shall as well. They are…"

"Just like Prince Nuada and his sister," I finished for him, quietly, as though just saying it was bad. Suddenly, I wanted to change Nuala's name and take the two as far away from Ireland as possible. After all, isn't that where all of the Golden Army stuff had taken place? These two were like my younger siblings; my godchildren. I wanted to protect them from the outcome that the other pair of twins had come across.

Red took Trevor away from me and then took him and Nuala back to Liz, to carry, hold, love, and protect. He then turned back towards Abe, staring with cold, terrified eyes.

"What does it mean?" he asked. Abe hesitated. "Most likely it is a coincident. After all, they are twins born in a paranormal world. Perhaps such a connection between the two is common among twins. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

But he was wrong, and we all knew that.


	2. Chapter 2: Why I Will Never Have Kids

Chapter 2

I was exhausted. My head throbbed, my eyes were dry, my body ached, and over all of that, I was exhausted.

I will never have kids.

Those twins were a handful. Three years later and they were attacking our patience. Sure, some days were better than others. Some days, the kids wouldn't fight with us when we made them take a bath; when we told them to go to sleep; when we said 'no, you can't have ice cream. You haven't even had breakfast yet.' And then some days were just plain horrible.

Trevor was the real problem. Nuala was an angle sometimes. Most of the time. In fact, whenever she did act out – telling us "nuh uh, I don't wanna" and stuff like that – it was because her brother had hyped her up into a rebellious mood. Whenever he didn't try to get her to play his partner in crime, she was a sweet little girl with puppy dog eyes that would melt anybody's heart.

It was just Trevor.

That day, Trevor had decided that he was tired of Abe's home school lessons – Abe's been trying to get them a head start on reading and writing, and Johann's been trying to give them a developing interest in the paranormal. Though neither seems to be doing too good at their goals – and so, he decided to leave. Not just leave the room or the house, but leave the entire lot. He grabbed his toy gun – Red's Christmas idea – his book of maps – Johann's Christmas idea – and his winter gear – my idea, the only reasonable one if you consider the harsh winters that we've had – and left to go outside. Abe thought nothing of it. He was concentrating on answer Nuala's question, a distraction for her brother, he claims. But honestly, even if he was paying attention, he still would have thought nothing of it. Maybe he would have asked where he was going. We all would have, just to remind him that we're in charge. But it wouldn't have been a big deal. The kids often go from one country house to the other, eat at one, sleep at the other, you know? So for a kid to just randomly leave the house to go outside wasn't really uncommon.

I was at our country house, reading on the couch – we weren't all that big of a fan of TVs. Only Red was…and the kids, of course. Spongebob will be the death of us all.

It was about sunset; a peaceful enough day. I was thinking, right at that moment when it all went haywire, that it was _too_ peaceful of a day. Liz had gone to take a nap, Red went to the troll market to see if he can find that gun that he had been wanting to buy for years now, Abe was – duh – at Red's house, and Johann was in his room, working on one of his little inventions that would one day change the world (or so he claimed.) Suddenly, it the quietest of moments, Abe walked into the room. Very casual of course. He looked at me with a tilt of his head and then asked "Is Trevor here?"

I looked at him, then at the little girl that had been standing quietly next to him, and then back up. "No. Why? Can't find him?"

"He left during one of our lessons and he never came back. I assumed that he was here."

"Um…no, he's not here." Abe just stared at me and I stood up slowly. "Are you saying you lost him?" I asked. Abe hesitated. "Well…no, I didn't _loose_ him. He just…walked off. I don't know…"

"Abe, do you know what Red is going to do to you when he finds out that you lost his kid?!" I was at the door now and I could see how flustered my old friend was. I knew that he was picturing an angry, big, red ape looking at him after just buying a brand new gun from the market.

Yikes.

Abe took a sharp turn towards Nuala, who had been silent and unmoving. He crouched to her level, staring at her through his goggles – contacts weren't working out for him.

"Nuala, where is your brother?" he asked nicely. Nuala stared back at him, as emotionless as he was. After a while, she shrugged. "I don't know," she said at last. I stared at her, and then crouched down beside her as well. "Nuala, sweetie, are you sure you don't know where Trevor is?"

Now, even Nuala and Trevor knew of the paranormal bond between the two of them. They both knew that information, thoughts, and physical wounds were transpired between the both of them. So many times before they had proved Abe's first predictions right, like when they were two and they walked out of the room, holding hands, claiming that they had had a nightmare. Red told us about that one. Or like the time when they were a few months old, and both of them, I kid you not, needed to be taken to the hospital, because Trevor had stuck a penny up his nose, so Nuala couldn't breath either.

We must not be all that great at babysitting, but that last one was all Johann's fault. Giving Trevor a head start on his savings account my butt!

Nuala nodded. "I don't know where he is," she stated simply. I could tell that she was telling the truth. She was staring me straight in the eye, unblinking. Plus, Abe had placed his hand on her shoulder and was now heading for the door. I grabbed my coat, ran to tell Johann, and two seconds later, we were both outside. What really worried us was the fact that Nuala couldn't even sense her brother. Their mental connection had a mile radius. If they're far enough apart, they can't sense each other's mind. Sure, their physical connection was unlimited, but their mental was not. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Abe, Johann and I split up. Abe went off on his own, looking down the dirt road that went for miles without anything but fields and country homes neighboring it. Johann, Nuala and I walked through the fields behind us. There was one place that I wanted to go first, just to make sure that he wasn't there, and that was the creek. So far, neither Trevor nor Nuala knew how to swim. We knew that Trevor wasn't in any danger yet. Nuala seemed perfectly healthy and well, but we weren't risking it. So the three of us took the mile walk towards the creek, and all throughout that walk, we were constantly asking the child 'can you sense him now' and the whole time, she would respond by saying 'no, not yet.'

There was one time while we were walking that she suddenly stopped and started complaining that her knees were hurting her. I looked down at her knee caps – she was wearing shorts – and saw that the skin was scrapped and very small traces of blood could be found. Trevor must have fallen and scrapped his knees.

I carried Nuala and walked with Johann, searching endlessly. For hours, we were looking. When we reached the river, we kept on going down the creek, searching. "If he fell in, he would have been carried down stream," Johann informed. I have to say, for the smart one, he had an act for pointing out the obvious. You don't have to agree with me. I know Red does.

So for a whole two hours, we were walking around, searching, calling, and asking for Nuala's help. And finally, we got a call from Abe. He found Trevor, and guess where at? In the troll market underground.

With his father.

All of us got a nasty reaction. Well, Abe and Trevor mostly. Abe was supposed to be watching the kid and the kid knew better than to just walk out and not tell anyone where he was going. However, Johann and I were chewed out by Liz, who was angry that we hadn't woken her up. So ya, we're not the best babysitters in the world.

So anyways, that night, I crawled into bed with a massive headache and eyes dry and burning. I don't know, I guess I've gotten soft and weak. In the olden days, I could stay up for hours, days even, without sleep, and I had been fighting monsters with Red and Abe. But now I can't handle a slightly busy afternoon. Pathetic, huh?

Eyes crossing, I relaxed in my nice, warm bed. It was probably about eleven at night and it was getting cold outside. You'd think that someone like me, someone with ice powers – though most people that know that much about me forget that fact half the time – would feel so comfortable with the cold weather, but honestly, I kind of hated it. The heat was nice. I couldn't take too much of it, but I liked it all the same.

"Awe," I sighed with a smile. Nice, comfy bed. Time to relax.

"Snow!"

I rolled my eyes. "Figures," I whispered as I tried to ignore the call. But of course, Red was stubborn. He came bursting into my room, eyes blazing, and with the door nearly coming off of its hinges.

"Are the kids in here?" he asked, voice high. I sat up immediately. "No," I answered quickly. Red snapped his head. "Dammit! They're gone!"


End file.
